


LSD睡前故事

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 小故事





	LSD睡前故事

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、别看、瞎眼

吴亦凡坐在酒店的落地窗前的地毯上，沉默于耀眼的城市夜景。

应该是今天。他该消失，消失的彻彻底底，无人可知。

然后，他却打起了电话，对电话另一头的人说：“我觉得我该去死了。”

那边一阵静默，“要做吗？你在哪？”

有一阵突如其来的悲伤，怎么他在黄子韬心里是个用鸡巴多于大脑的人呢？他想给某个人说自己被黄子韬贬低的像个废物，然后还没开口自己就哭的成了窝囊废。

他囔着鼻子，清嗓子，尽量不让黄子韬听出来自己哭了，说：“那你快点过来，顺便带个套，再带个什么吃的，我晚上没吃饱。”

 

等房门被敲响，吴亦凡不再哈哈傻笑，扔下手中播放综艺的手机，从床上一个翻身跑向门口，鞋都没穿。

黄子韬的口罩被他在门口卸下，放进装有套子和自热火锅的袋子里，被男人用力拽紧房间的时候，小声骂了一句。

_**This was supposed to be the last time。** _

 

吴亦凡大的像个熊，死死搂住怀里人，因为驼背，都不需要弯腰，头蹭便住黄子韬的肩膀，他一句话不说，还真是个冬眠的黑熊在取暖。

“我给你买了自热火锅。”黄子韬笑了一下，把手里的袋子随意的丢在地上，双手攀上吴亦凡的背，手掌在男人衬衫上攥紧，让他在自己身上依偎，他不会哭了吧，千万不要。他们之间充斥着甜腻腻又冰凉凉的香水味，刺鼻又昏脑。

 

男人松开了黄子韬的身体，胳膊一伸关掉了灯光，全凭落地窗透光，好一个现代版凿壁偷光。黄子韬疑惑的望着他，与那双疲惫的眼睛对视，大约三秒奥了一声，走向落地窗前，开始一件一件的脱掉身上的衣服，先是黑色的帽子，接着是白色的T恤，外套被他忘在车上，然后是牛仔裤和内裤。

黄子韬那双细长的手摸过全身，吴亦凡就静静的在走廊看着那双手。

 

爱不用眼睛，用心，所以丘比特总是双眼蒙蔽。以至于黄子韬已经万箭穿心。他躺在地毯上，双腿弯曲，后面是冰冷的玻璃，他望着苍白的天花板，向已经靠近他的吴亦凡打开双腿。脸颊偏转，在不知道有多脏的地毯上磨蹭，他望向窗外，那亮着的暖黄色道路给他莫名的安心，像个碎掉的蛋黄流了一地，又腥又甜。

他不应该在这里，他应该赤身裸体的躺在沙滩上，双腿被绑住，无形的力量在拽拉他的身体，以分娩的姿势接受自然的入侵，他会被太阳刺伤皮肤，海浪在一遍遍拍打他的私处。沙子里的海蟹会爬过他的乳尖，蛋壳里孵化的海龟幼崽错认他为大海，拼命的奔向那具身体，与螃蟹相争。他颤抖的绷直脚尖，但他不会痛苦，因为他很快就要被从中间撕裂成两部分，这是给太阳神阿波罗的献礼。

但那些都是假的。

 

吴亦凡的手从他的膝盖滑到大腿内侧，整个人温柔的挤进他的个人空间，衣冠楚楚。

黄子韬睫毛颤抖，头被男人轻轻的扳过来，他给了黄子韬好几个吻。

他说：“我的克娄巴特拉。”

黄子韬问：“那谁？”

唇舌间都是色情的气氛，却说着瓜皮的话。

吴亦凡沉默，宝贝，当我没说。这爱没骚话，直接操。

他用手指进入了黄子韬。

 

“我好开心。”

“哦，但你知道吗？”

“什么？”

黄子韬就那样望着他，用那双眼唤着他的名字。

吴亦凡疑惑为什么他弟弟总表现的像个拍片的。

他的弟弟笑得傻，是令人嫌弃的假笑，他咬住自己的指节，扭动腰身，大概是在请求拍片的导演也加入，两个鸡巴才能满足他。

他说：“任何事都快乐那就是没有快乐。”

 

“黄子韬你有病吗？”

一片寂静中，吴亦凡的辱骂没有犹豫，宛如惊天雷，又平淡如春雨。

黄子韬猛地起身，脸贴脸，皮肤摩擦地毯发出窸窣的噪音。

“咋地了？我要有病，吴亦凡你敢把你鸡巴塞进来试一下？”

 

“我有定期检查。”

吴亦凡操了进去，套忘记戴了。

“那我还得谢谢你？”

黄子韬咬着牙仰起脖子，从喉咙深处发出嘶哑的疑惑。

 

这场性事一如往常，黄子韬不压抑自己的声音，大声呼喊能让吴亦凡精尽人亡的称呼和承诺。

吴亦凡拔屌无情，把鸟收回裤裆，乐呵呵的去吃弟弟带来的自热火锅，留黄子韬躺在地上缓气，他眼角的泪还在往地上滑过，大概快要积出一个小水坑，吴亦凡的东西顺着他的下体流出淌在地上。

下体异样的感觉给黄子韬一种他羊水破了的错觉，虽然他也不知道羊水破了什么感觉，但刚刚吴亦凡确实想要操他怀孕，两个高中文化想要违背科学规律，搞笑浪漫。

 

自热火锅冒气的声音格外刺耳，黄子韬啧了一声，皱眉撑起身子，走向厕所，冲着盯住自热火锅玩手机的男人一个中指，“渣男。”

后来他洗澡的时候，那个曾经陪他一起的男人满是火锅味的冲了进来，又操了他一次，还是没戴套，气死人。

 

黄子韬原本想洗完澡走人，但吴亦凡哭了，上一秒还在擦着头给自己讲演唱会伴舞是怎么睡遍全舞团被群殴的故事，自己乐得哈哈大笑，下一秒却哭得捂脸，抓着黄子韬的手腕，嘴里哼唧不知道什么鬼话。

弟弟叹口气，早就猜到了。他扶着吴亦凡躺在床上，撑着身子把男人搂入怀中，哼着小曲安抚他的情绪，他记得小时候妈妈经常这样哄他睡觉，那挺好，四舍五入他是吴亦凡他妈，恩——歌曲中断，还是算了。

黄子韬拍拍男人的背，说：“凡哥，我给你讲个故事吧。”

吴亦凡点点头，伸手环住弟弟软乎乎的腰，胖了，都胖了。

 

“很久很久以前有个年轻人喜欢上了一颗星星，但你说喜欢星星有用吗？根本不可能的事！但他就是喜欢，没办法啊，你懂我意思吧。”黄子韬停顿了一下，继续说：“然后他就想办法，要不然上天吧，做个航天员，诶，哥你看见我发的那个韬斯曼的视频了吗？算了，当我没说回正题。”

 

吴亦凡不哭了，男人的声音变得愈加沙哑。

“年轻人想了很多办法，但都没用，他就天天晚上躺在沙滩上，看着星星，哭啊想啊求啊，但还是没用。”

这人傻啊，吴亦凡迷糊的想，吃饱了怎么就想睡呢。

 

“后来，他太喜欢了，实在是太喜欢了。”黄子韬似乎来了情绪，包含对年轻人的怜悯，“就想要不顾一切阻碍的冲上去，他站起身跳了起来，跳的可高了，哥，真的可高了，太高了。”

 

“但他在跳起来的瞬间想通了，这是不可能的呀，然后啪的一下，他就掉下来了，继续躺在沙滩上哭的像个傻逼。”

黄子韬的声音欢快起来。

“但其实他什么都不懂，你说，假如他在跳起来的时候相信自己的愿望会实现，星星很慷慨的，他会和这个跳的特别高的年轻人在一起，永远在一起，甚至会帮他，因为那个人真的跳得太高了。”

 

黄子韬自私的希望吴亦凡现在能看他一眼，那他就会发现，在他的头顶，星星闪烁着，微弱柔和。

“哥，你睡了吗？”

 

吴亦凡没有听见黄子韬的问题，他开始做梦。

梦是彩色的，灿烂的样子不是属于他的世界，周身的一切都是五颜六色的碎片，凑不齐、乱七八糟。

他笑了，别再想那些婊子。

这是最后的一次，最后一次去操那个婊子，最后的他，最后一晚上。

 

脑子里有个纯白色的医生问他，“可以告诉我你的梦吗？”

妈的，为啥梦里人的声音会加Autotune。

 

吴亦凡想要流下眼泪。

这本应是最后一次。

 

他说：“He’s so beautiful。”

 

然后，有人替他哭了，抱着他的头。

不是要拧掉。

 

“不行这故事太感人了，要被自己感动哭了，吴亦凡你他妈居然睡着了，还说梦话——”

那个人说：“操。”


End file.
